


Haunted

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [222]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Possession, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Milo convices Camus to explore an abandoned house with him one night.Unfortunately, this one's haunted.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Kudos: 11





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Milo swears under his breath, breathing hard as he locks the door behind them. Camus gives him a dry look. 

“Ah yes. ‘Let’s go to the abandoned, probably haunted house, Camus’. 'It will be exciting and not at all life threatening, Camus’. 'It will be _fun_ , Camus’.” He says dryly, trying to catch his breath. “'We definitely won’t get locked in with malevolent ghosts, Camus’.”

“Okay! I was wrong, I admit it!” Milo snaps. “Ghosts are apparently entirely real, you were right and I was wrong. Happy?”

“No, not really.” Camus mutters, listening hard. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” He adds, a bit regretful that he quite that carried away. “Do you think there’s a kitchen in this place that might still have stuff in it? Salt might help, I think. It’s supposed to have… purifying qualities? We could at least throw it in the ghosts’ faces and they might be confused enough that we could escape.” He suggests. Milo nods, pressing his ear to the door and listening. 

“They’ll probably go quiet again after the sun rises, right? They only started chasing us after the sun went down.” He mutters in return. Camus nods. It’s a good supposition. “Okay, I think we’re clear. Let’s go.” He murmurs. Camus briefly grips his rosary (a gift from his grandmother- he’s never been sure of his belief, but she’s very firmly Russian Orthodox, and it makes her happy, so he wears it) before nodding firmly. They can do this. 

They creep down the dusty corridors, peering through doors, until they find what was once a kitchen. They rifle through the cupboards gingerly, jumping at even the floorboards squeaking under them. 

Camus finally turns up an old box of salt. It's clumping together, but that just gives them ammunition, right? 

“Milo,” he murmurs, but Milo has frozen, and isn’t moving at all. 

_Shit_.

Camus readies a clump of salt. 

“Milo!” He hisses a little more urgently. The way he’s standing is… wrong, and when he starts to turn around, movements weird and jerky, Camus has had enough. He throws the clump of salt as hard as he can at Milo. It breaks against his chest, spraying salt crystals up into his face, and something flickers over his entire body, like a curtain being blown away. A thin, high, barely audible shriek assaults his ears, leaving them ringing. Milo shakes himself all over like a dog, looking absolutely terrified. 

“Well, the salt works,” Camus says softly, trembling and clutching the box. 

“Yeah, yeah it does.” Milo replies shakily, reaching for Camus’s hand and clutching it. Camus checks his watch, squinting through the gloom. 

“We only have to make it until sunrise, which is… seven hours away.” He reminds Milo. Milo nods, taking a clump of salt from the box. 

“We can do this.” He says, shaky but determined.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
